The Biostatistics Core Facility provides long-term collaborative support to established programs of research at the Center, and short-term consulting services. The Facility consists of 14 doctoral-level faculty biostatisticians, assisted by seven masters-level biostatisticians, a team of programming staff and administrative staff. The faculty have a broad range of interests and expertise in statistical methods that are relevant for the range of applications encountered at the Center. Cost recovery is achieved primarily through involvement of the core faculty and staff as funded co-investigators on NIH grants. By providing a valid framework for the design, conduct and analysis of scientific studies, the Biostatistics Core contributes to scientific quality and promotes interdisciplinary research.